


Jupiter Jones, The Reader

by mightierthanthecanon



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jupiter Ascending Fic Challenge, Porn With Plot, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightierthanthecanon/pseuds/mightierthanthecanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many times he did it, it was a safe bet that Jupiter would never get used to the sight of Caine Wise, her (her!!) winged-wolf-boyfriend, floating outside her window. Especially since she had told him not to so may times that even she was losing count. She never meant it, that was true, which is probably why he kept doing it. That and he loved to see the look on her face when she was startled. Unfortunately, this time, she happened to be in the middle of cleaning Mrs. Krupiski’s living room when she fell over from shock, and managed to ruin not one, but two different books in the process.</p><p>Which is why Jupiter found herself dragging a (very willing) Caine Wise through the sci-fi/fantasy section of Barnes and Noble, explaining everything to him, namely, why such a store existed in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jupiter Jones, The Reader

No matter how many times he did it, it was a safe bet that Jupiter would never get used to the sight of Caine Wise, her (her!!) winged-wolf-boyfriend, floating outside her window. Especially since she had told him not to so may times that even she was losing count. She never meant it, that was true, which is probably why he kept doing it. That and he loved to see the look on her face when she was startled. Unfortunately, this time, she happened to be in the middle of cleaning Mrs. Krupiski’s living room when she fell over from shock, and managed to ruin not one, but two different books in the process.

Which is why Jupiter found herself dragging a (very willing) Caine Wise through the sci-fi/fantasy section of Barnes and Noble, explaining everything to him, namely, why such a store existed in the first place.

* * *

 “But don’t you have computers?”

“Yep.”

“Pad-eyes?”

“IPads,” Jupiter corrected, grinning, “but yeah, we’ve got those too.”

It was nice, walking through a bookstore with Caine. He’d thought it was an antique shop at first, and his kid-in-a-candy-store joy at discovering the ‘long-lost technology’ of hardcovers and paperbacks was infectious. Jupiter found herself smiling as much at the look on Caine’s face as she was at the feel of her hand in his.

Caine cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy and she shook her head, smiling.

“Us terrsies are silly and sentimental,” she said, then another thought occurred to her.

“Do you…not have books anymore? Or…stories?”

Eventually, Caine nodded. Yes, books still existed, no he’d never read one. Turns out reading was now a leisure activity, enjoyed more by kings and queens than by ordinary people. Jupiter frowned. That was so wrong for so many reasons. She put it out of her head and reread the list on her phone.  _The Black Jewels Trilogy_  and  _Archmage_. Shouldn’t be that hard to find.

Caine leaned against the wall and watched her as she scanned the shelves. Well, watched her legs was more accurate. She flushed, remembering the way he’d grabbed her feet at breakfast, swinging them into his lap so he could run his hands along her calves. 

And  _of course_ he was grinning at her now. She turned away from him, coughing not-so-delicately to remind him they were in a public place.

“So what are they about?” he asked. “Dinosaurs? Neanderthals?”

“Of course not, Caine,” she said, laughing, then stopped abruptly as the smile slid off his face. “They’re fiction,” she said gently. “Not real.”

He frowned, then, shifting in the leather jacket she’d bought him for their anniversary. Warmth rose from her chest and spread through her veins, making her shiver. God she loved seeing him in her things. 

“What?” Caine asked, and she startled, her face disbelieving.

“Tales, myths, fantasies—it’s everything.” She paused. “It’s everything to me. How I used to escape when I missed Dad too much to cope, or when I couldn’t stomach the thought of cleaning another toilet.” Tracing a finger along the spines, she smiled. Jupiter Jones, the reader. That was her. Mom had complained, loudly, but Jupiter knew she approved more of her reading than she did of anything else. Besides, she’d bought most of the books Jupiter owned. Jupiter grinned. “My home away from home.”

Turning to gauge Caine’s reaction, she paused. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

She knew what that look was. The lazy grin, the narrowed eyes. Horny was always, always, always a good look on Caine, but…

“The middle of a Barnes and Noble, really?”

Caine had the good sense to look away, but Jupiter could tell he wasn’t sorry in the least.

“It’s more than half empty, your majesty,” he offered, gazing at her with guileless eyes. “Also, you look good like that.”

“How?”

“Happy,” he answered simply.

Her heart sped up, and the warmth in her chest grew, spreading downwards, between her legs. She toyed with the idea of having him here, in the stacks...but Caine was the  _opposite_ of subtle. Not to mention that being with him tended to make her loud. Like, really loud.

“You make me happy, Caine,” she said trying to distract him, “but yeah, I always loved this stuff—the secret inheritance, the tragic prophecy, the unlikely band of adventurers, the magical quest—

Caine made a noise of confusion. “Quest?”

Ah. Clearly one of those words that didn’t make it.

“Quest, it’s like a journey, or a hunt? Usually to a far-off land to learn the truth, kill the bad guy and save the world.”

“Like you did,” he said.

“What?”

The corner of his mouth crooked upward in a half-smile, fondness written across his features.

“You traveled to a far-off world,” he grinned, pleased with himself, “killed the bad guy…

“And saved the world,” she finished. She’d actually...never thought of it that way. Even now, months later, Seraphi, the Abrasaxes, all of it still seemed like more of a fever dream than anything else. But Caine, Caine was real. More importantly, he was _right_. She ran her fingers through her hair. “You know, you do have a point,” she said.

 She beckoned him to her with a finger.

“Yes, majesty.”

He walked towards her slowly, eyes following her finger as she traced first her lips, then her neck, and finally the collar of her t-shirt with it.

“I even got the guy at the end,” she added, before pulling him down into a kiss.

Caine kissed her back fervently, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body into his. He grinned at her, then, hands slipping beneath her shirt to run across her bare waist.

“The middle of a Barnes and Noble, really?” he asked.

“Oh, shut up,” she said, and broke off into laughter as Caine picked her up and kissed her with her legs around his back.

Mrs. Krupiski could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr (thebriggsbrigade.tumblr.com) is literally just dumb text posts and otp flailing, but come say hi!


End file.
